Facing the Bad Wolf
by Iceagesurvivor123
Summary: Rose Tyler is the Bad Wolf. After a horrible accident, Rose decides to travel the universe and answer distress calls. She's living up to her name and close to building a reputation for herself. After running into the Doctor and the Ponds she must decide to flee or stay.


"Rose Tyler, prepare to be exterminated!"

"Exterminate!"

"Exterminate!"

The Daleks cried and cried, but Rose simply rolled her eyes. It was incredibly easy to distract a Dalek. Her doctor had taught her so much in their short amount of time together. She learned by example, and for the past few years she had put her lessons to good use.

You needed to talk, and you needed to talk a lot. You needed to be good at talking, too, something that took her a while to master. You needed to walk with an air of over confidence and make grand gestures of your mind that would entice the crowd to hang on every word you said.

The only thing bigger than talking, though, was doing.

If your words are big enough, you could get away with murder while complimenting the Queen's hat.

It had been more than simple to get the Daleks to search their database for Rose Tyler, and it had been ever so easy to pluck a few wires, press a few buttons, and spill some of her water bottle on a very important looking power circuit while reminding them of her history with defeating their kind.

Even the best talker can run out words though, so Rose acted like she was running for safety as she forced the Daleks to chase her with their beams around their control grid, and when it looked like they had blown up enough of their stuff, Rose cut the multi cable and wrapped the green Tieresect wire around the blue power cord.

A loud beep rang through the ship and the Daleks back tracked in confusion.

"What?" Rose grinned mischievously at the red Dalek closest to her, "Your firing sequence jammed?"

"This is unacceptable!"

"You will be exterminated!"

If it had been one Dalek, Rose wouldn't have been able to hear the small ticks, but with the group of thirty it sounded louder than Big Ben. She saluted the group and then quickly dashed over appliances and steps to get to her teleport. Scrambling for the green button in her pocket, she evasively dodged the plunger coming dangerously close to her body.

The timers ticked more, closer together and more anxious, but Rose looked like the picture of ease. This encounter would be going in her file, after all, and she didn't want them to think of her as sloppy.

"Until next time!" She smiled as she flicked her switch. In a beam of white, she was back on the Kyel planet with their yellow skies burning as thirty Daleks self-destructed. Heaps of scrap fell down, burning as it landed on the soft red sand.

Rose tossed the teleport switch to the four eyed alien who had sent the distress signal, Rhonebo he said his name was and he was basically the equivalent of the Prime Minister.

"You'll want to burn that, mate," She advised as she walked post him, gesturing behind her to the raining metal, "And all of this."

"Oh, thank you miss! Thank you!" Rhonebo chirped as he followed after her. The people of Kyel were gentle and kind, which was probably why the Daleks had sent scouts here. They reminded her of humans, just with multiples of everything, excluding heads and mouths. She wasn't too sure about the sex organs and wasn't sticking around long enough to find out.

She wasn't sure how they lived on this planet. The skies were made of star acid and the sand shifted so often that the towns never remained in one place for more than a day. She had been on this planet for a week now, investigating. It had been hard to found out the cause of the disappearances and the disturbances in the electrical waves. At first, she thought Rhonebo was just paranoid and had wanted to leave, but found the sand had carried her TARDIS off.

Rhonebo had his best men looking for her TARDIS, but she still didn't feel right knowing it was gone. She really should start working on that tracker she had been thinking about. Was that how her Doctor felt every time they had gotten trapped without it? Rose brushed away those thoughts, knowing that she and the TARDIS had a special bond.

Rose looked around the town for a few hours until she gave up and bought some of the local food. It looked and smelled disgusting so she picked it at for a few minutes before she decided to leave it in an alley way for some homeless person.

Kyel had to have homeless people, she reasoned.

At the hotel she was staying at, they served food from all across the universe. Kyel was ranked number sixty seven in the 2045 Planet Paradise magazine, just for that fact. It would have been thirty four, but, once again, the ever shifting sand was a draw back.

Rose was thinking about visiting the O-Zone as she walked back to her hotel. It was a beautiful sight, she had read. It's an area where star dust refuses to form over the planet. No one has ever really known why. They built a dome below it and every other week you can look out to see a million planets.

On her way inside, she overheard a group of three considering the exact same idea. She thought about talking to them. Her Doctor would. He'd drop in, say hello, and be friendly in that way of his. They'd all feel inclined to let him go with them; to tell him their entire life story.

Maybe she would even get a companion out of it, she thought. Could she use a companion? Would she have to train it, like a pet? What if it died? Rose pushed the idea away.

No. No companions.

Still, as she ordered her fish and chips, she couldn't help but watch the trio. They were from Earth, that she knew. It was easy enough to distinguish. The red head girl was Scottish and Rose was sure she had that exact same skirt at Jackie's house.

How did they get to Kyel, though?

Her instincts where kicking in and, like the Doctor, she noticed everything.

"You promise we're not going to end up saving the planet again?" The girl whined.

The boy next to her, with an extremely long nose and a pale face, readily agreed, "Yeah, I mean, it's nice to save an entire race from enslavement or murder, but it all gets so life threatening after a while."

Their other friend, a quirky man in a bow tie, smiled in a creepy way, "Of course I promise! You two know me. I never go looking for trouble. Now, come along Ponds. We've got to check in!"

"It still doesn't work that way."

"Of course it does!"

Rose was already more than curious. Saving planets? Looking for trouble? It sounded too familiar to be true. While she wanted a closer look, she also had a sinking suspicion that this could lead to trouble that even she could deal with.

As Rose stumbled out of her booth to throw her trash away and flee to the lift, the girl inspected the view from the window.

"Hey, Rory, doesn't that look a bit weird?" She asked.

The one with the nose left the bow tie at the check-inn booth, his hand sliding easily into hers as if it was instinct.

"Is that… Is that burning stuff falling from the sky?"

The bow tie man called over his shoulder, "I'm sure it is. This atmosphere is made of left over stars that burnt out. Burning stars. _Very _hot!"

Rose pressed the button for the lift, tapping her foot as she waited. She had to get out of this room. She was feeling suffocated just from being in the same room with these people.

Why, though?

"Yeah, but…" The girl pressed her fee hand against the glass and caught Rose's reflection. She turned around, dragging Rory with her, "Hey, you, do you know anything about the mess outside?"

The Scottish tilt caused Rose to turn unexpectedly. Her friends had entirely different accents. How did she know them?

"Can't say I do. Just got in myself," Rose evaded easily.

The bow tie man slowly turned his head toward Rose's back, nostrils flaring as he smelt the air.

Rose tapped her foot again, annoyed. How long did this lift take to get here? She reached to press the button again when suddenly her hands were forced behind her back and she was spun around. She stared into deep, ancient eyes. Eyes that, like hers, had speckles of gold's and green's too rich. They looked old, and aged, and familiar in a way that made Rose's heart beat quicker.

"Who. Are. You?" He asked slowly, carefully. His hands gripped into her shoulders, almost making her cry out.

But Rose remembered her lessons, and she stayed cool. She stared straight back into his eyes, a smile on her lips as she asked kindly, "Well, who wants to know?"

Over by the window, Rory had pushed the girl behind him.

"Doctor!" She cried, making Rose's eyes widen. The Doctors grew bigger, pleased that his name had caused such a reaction. He was learning more and more the weight his name carried, thanks to River. "What's happening?"

"This woman," The doctor said, not taking his eyes of Rose. Rose is terrified, her mind blank as she stares at him. The Doctor. Her Doctor. Well, not her Doctor anymore. "She reeks of regeneration energy. I don't know how the TARDIS didn't pick up on it sooner."

"But I thought only time lords could regenerate?" Rory asked carefully, his face twisted in confusion. The girl with him looked the same.

The Doctor nodded, "You see my point."

Quickly coming out of her shock, Rose does the math in her head, and she smiled again, as kind and pleasant as ever, "Well, Doctor, a very good friend of mine once told me, if you want to interrogate someone against a wall, might not want to do it next to the lift."

The doors dinged open at her words and she struck the doctor in the shin with her boot. Rose pulled John's sonic out of her pocket and beamed it at the door, shutting them before the Doctor can rush them. She hit the button on the highest floor, and as the angry voice of the Doctor receded, she relaxed against the wall.

She slowly slid to the floor, wiping away the few tears that managed to come out.

Bitterly, she sighed to herself. Guess it's time to run from a time lord.


End file.
